Skills
Generic explanation of what Skills are! How to create a charachter. 1: Read the setting documents 2: Think of an inspiration from films, books etc. Suggested references are available. 3: Choose a Shard, a Mark & a Way, each which gives you points in certain Skills with a Way also granting a free Perk! You should now have enough of an idea to be able to flesh out your character more. An understanding of the direction of your character, you can now explain where you are from, what it is you do why certain thins have happened to you and how you deal with the world around you. Skills range from 0 (utterly inexperienced & ignorant) to 5 (approaching Before-Time levels of ability!). The cost in XP to improve a Skill is equal to the level being purchased... Bob wants to raise his Grit from 1 to 2, this costs him 2 XP. Grit This is extra HP, you gain the following benefits upon purchasing this Skill: *You now add your Grit Rating to your Hit Points. (If you had 4 HP and buy this Skill at 1, you now have 5 HP!) Perks: In addition, you may buy Perks after reaching certain levels of skill. Note that Killers gain 1 Grit Perk for free at Character Creation! Grit Skill Level / Max # of Perks (Ignoring Free Perks) ------------------------------------------------------- 1 / 0 2 / 1 3 / 2 4 / 3 5 / 3 Killer Instinct: You may, with some appropriate roleplaying, Heal 1 of your Hits once per Event. This may be done when Dying & thus Stabilises you! Tiger Blood: You may, once per Event, attempt to overcome a Poison effect you are suffering. This Perk succeeds if your Grit Rating is HIGHER than the Poison Effect Rating. You must decide whether or not to use this Perk BEFORE uncovering the Poison Rating. You must still roleplay being affected by Poison until you know you resisted it. Logan's Runs: This functions exactly as Tiger Blood does, but affecting Pestilence Effects & requiring Pestilence cards. Toxic Avenger: This functions exactly as Tiger Blood does, but affecting Pollution Effects & requiring Pollution cards. Physic Skilled at healing in a first aid/butcher style, you gain the following benefits: Note: Physic requires Props & roleplaying! *You may restore 1 Hit to anyone if you spend 1 minute roleplaying & if your Physic Skill allows, as below. Skill Level / Current Patient Hits ---------------------------------- 1 / 4+ 2 / 3+ 3 / 2+ 4 / 1+ 5 / 0+ Perks: In addition, you may buy Perks after reaching certain levels of skill. Note that Healers gain 1 for free at Character Creation! Skill Level / Max # of Perks (Ignoring Free Perks) ----------- -------------------------------------- 1 / 0 2 / 1 3 / 2 4 / 3 5 / 3 Poimandran: ''' You may, with some frantic roleplaying, Stabilise a dying person! '''Paracelsian: You may create Cures for Poisons which can remove or grant 1 Poison effect. You start each Event with a choice of Poison Cards up to your rating. (If skill is 3 you could take 3 lv. 1's or a lvs. 2 & 1). This is number of Cures or Poisons you created this Season. Note that Story actions may affect this number. The Prop may be utilised by others if a drinkable liquid, poultice etc. The user must have the Item Card & Prop. Cards will have their Effect Type, Rating & roleplaying effects listed on them. Aesclepian: This functions exactly as Paracelsian does, but affecting Pestilence Effects & requiring Pestilence cards. Hermetic: This functions exactly as Paracelsian does, but affects Pollution Effects & requires Pollution cards. INCOMPLETE SKILLS HEREAFTER!!! Craft Craft: *You may enter your first Event with a number of Artifacts equal to your Craft Rating. These must have relevant Props. *You may ascertain the function of Artifacts if their Rating is equal to or lower than your Crafts Rating. Skill Level / Resources Required ---------------------------- 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / Perks: In addition, you may buy Perks after reaching certain levels of skill. Note that Crafters gain 1 for free at Character Creation! Skill Level / Max # of Perks (Ignoring Free Perks) -------------------------------------------------- 1 / 0 2 / 1 3 / 2 4 / 3 5 / 3 Bounty: You lower your Shard's Food requirements by 1 each Season. This requires no action on your part as the Referees will take such Perks into account. Precision: This functions exactly as Bounty does, but affects Metal Resources. Resourceful: This functions exactly as Bounty does, but affects Wood Resources. Juicy: This functions exactly as Bounty does, but affects Water Resources. Influence Skilled at manipulating people, whether through religious fervour, inspiring rhetoric or a million other ways, Dealers make sure things get done! *You gain a number of Conviction Cards per Event to use as you wish. *That number totals up to your rating. (If skill is 3 you could take 3 lv. 1's or a lvs. 2 & a 1, etc). *Conviction Cards require 6 seconds of roleplaying per level of Effects! *Influence determines your place in your society's social strata. It may affect various NPC's attitudes and actions toward you. Skill Level / Conviction ---------------------------------- 1 / 4 2 / 3 3 / 2 4 / 1 5 / 0 Perks: In addition, you may buy Perks after reaching certain levels of skill. Note that Dealers gain 1 for free at Character Creation! Skill Level / Max. # of Perks (Ignoring Free Perks) --------------------------------------------------- 1 / 0 2 / 1 3 / 2 4 / 3 5 / 3 Structural Integrity: Each Dealer with this Perk in a Shard allows one additional use of the Crisis System per Season by that Shard. This requires no action on your part as the Referees will take such Perks into account. Nomad Contacts: May try to decrease a Shards Costs by 1 random resource. This is done at the end of Events. May also be given information on Nomad Encounters or NPCs at Events. May also receive more favourable reception from Nomad NPCs. Raider Contacts: May try to increase a Shards Costs by 1 random resource. This is done at the end of Events. May also be given information on Bandit Encounters or NPCs at Events. May also receive more favourable reception from Bandit NPCs. Blast from the Past: You receive infomation about Artifact-related Encounters at Events. Your interest in such things may negate negative effects on your Shard between Events. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__